<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love To Bloom Like Lotus Flowers by SilverButterfly111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101352">Love To Bloom Like Lotus Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111'>SilverButterfly111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruthari Week July 6th-12th 2020</p><p>"Love is like wildflowers; it’s often found in the most unlikely places.”<br/>– Ralph Waldo Emerson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We are never so defensless against suffering as when we love" - Sigmund Freud</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have to get up, heart of mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari turned his head to glimpse the spectral outline of his husband taking up the empty space on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It's a new day love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari blinked at the dream that shared his bed. They watch each other. Ethari's voice catching in his throat. He's afraid to speak. Afraid to say the wrong thing and accidentally banish the waking dream that watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "If I don't wish to?"</span>
</p><p><em><span>It's been three days, you must get up love. Please? For me?</span></em> <em><span>How am I supposed to come back to you if you don't go on?</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Three days? Had it really been that long since Runaan's lotus flower had sunk? Since Rayla was deemed a tratior and a deserter. Since he had fallen so deeply into grief that he had invited the illusion of his lost heart into his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  …His bed. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Any warmth he felt from the apparition was simply a memory he prayed and begged into existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nothing was ever going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I don't want to leave you love."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> "</span>
  </em>
  <span>No. No you won't." Ethari can't hold back the sob that broke past his words. "You'll never be with me again. You're dead, my heart. How am I supposed to go on when I know my heart no longer beats?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He felt the ghost of a touch to his cheek. So familiar and missed that he placed his own hand on his cheekbone. But in the end all he truly feels is his own tears long since dried on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You gave me your heart to protect and return to you, and maybe I can't return it as I promised. But I never told you that I always gave you my heart whenever I would leave. So that if I should not return you would not be without a heartbeat to go on for me. As long as you are alive I am. I will always be with you my heart. But you need to wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"I am awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost of his love glared at him. Unimpressed and unamused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari squeezed his eyes shut against a fresh wave of tears. Moon above he even missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Awake in body, not in mind or heart. Otherwise you would not see me. You must wake up love. Do not waste away because of a dream. Even if it's one of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span> The smile that his mind put on his husband's face is gentle and teasing. Blue eyes bleached silver with death's touch. Looked upon him with such a sorrow that Ethari felt it down to his bones; though for all the sorrow there was the determination that had always been inside of him. Inside of both of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ethari thought to himself, past the echoing whisper of Runaan's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The ghost of his husband smiled wider and leaned forward. Though Ethari felt no comfortable weight of lips against his skin. He lingered in the memory of the kiss. Closed his eyes against it like he always had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When he opened them. He was alone, and he felt it to the very depths of his heart. Though he managed to smile melancholy to feel a heartbeat going on in his chest after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"A person that truly loves you will never let you go, no matter how hard the situation is." -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unknown</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Eta?" Runaan slipped into the dimly lit forge in search of his husband. He'd stormed off again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Ever since Runaan had deemed Rayla old and skilled enough to begin training with the other recruits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teal eyes gave the empty forge with a sigh of frustration. The soft glow of the lamps were still lit but dimmed. The flames inside dying Washing everything in soft white and green light. Instead of leaving and searching elsewhere in the Grove. Runaan slipped further across the threshold. Examining the interior of the workshop for possible hints to his wayward love's whereabouts. This wasn't their courtship. Runaan knew Ethari's habits better now so as to not go searching behind every single tree in the woods every time they had a disagreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan crossed the floor with the usual light and soundness steps required of his profession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The room is still warm but he doesn't smell fresh coals or metal. The fires had been lit recently but no longer burn. (Not uncommon with Winter's steadfast approach. Ethari will often lit the fire even if he's not crafting a blade. In order to keep some degree of warmth in the large and open space. Runaan had tried to bring the argument that Ethari should just act like any other sane elf and wear warmer clothes in winter.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span> One of their shorter arguments. If only because Runaan saw the reasoning when Eta said that anything more than his scarf would get in the way of his work..that and Runaan hadn't really been protesting his own stance too hard for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Getting distracted. Focus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> The counter that wrapped around the entirety of the farthest wall is in absolute chaos. Knives, swords and arrows are scattered haphazardly across its surface. Runaan bit the inside of his cheek as he examined the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You really should take on an apprentice." He chided softly as if Ethari could hear him. All it would take was one too many late nights and not enough will and he falls asleep in this. At best he loses a finger. At worst he'd lose an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan flinched at the thought and sighed. Nudging a particularly concerning blade jutting point out; back onto the table. Running his fingers gently across the soft fetching on a collection of arrows. A thoughtful frown on his face. Perhaps Runaan can put a word in with the Guild. If Eta continues to be stubborn and won't take on a pupil until they're absolutely certain of the coming war... Then perhaps Runaan could use his standing in the Guild to lessen the workload.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Though he knows that it's not just Silvergrove demanding weapons. Whilst picking through the clutter with sharp eyes and careful fingers. He spotted a thin blue string attached to the hilt of a sword. A small note attached marks it with the name of a person and a village both. Runaan tilted his head to read the curling scrawl of Ethari's familiar writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nightmoor</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan felt his eyebrow lift...Nightmoor was a smaller settlement further north. Closer to Lux Aurea. Why not trust their own blacksmith in their village. Why spend time and resources to bring it all the way down here?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Because they know Eta is the best at what he does. And we're on the verge of war.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>The border these last few years has seen more humans then perhaps just after the land was divided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan moved along the length of the table and hovered over his husband's empty chair. Thumbing through a stack of papers that's weighted down with a whetstone in place of the smoother river stone Ethari typically used.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Moon knows what happened to that in all of this mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan shook his head and picked up a sword. Placing it carefully back on a hook on the wall if only to bring the slightest bit of order back to the process. When he turned around the slight change in his gaze allowed him to see the slightest flash of metal in the dim light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  That in and of itself shouldn't be enough to catch his attention considering where he is at the moment. Weapons reflect light all of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But that's just it. The metal is too thin to be part of any weapon he can think of. Seems more akin to a jewelry chain. Curious. Runaan tugged gently on the thin metal. It gives a little bit before it snags on something. Runaan stopped. Curiosity won out against the voice in his head that chided him for wasting time when he should actually be looking for Ethari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan pushed aside paper and a set of throwing knives. Not knowing the strength of the metal and not wanting to snap it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Careful excavation allowed Runaan to catch sight of a note attached to part of the chain that had originally been for the most part buried underneath half a dozen arrowheads.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Runaan</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span> Now even more curious about it. Runaan  pulled the length of chain across the counter. Holding it up to the light to investigate. He's not one for ornaments. The moon opal around his neck Is an rare exception because it holds a practical use alongside sentimental value. If he needs he can use it to protect his team or himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This though. He can't see a use for. He sees no clasp to attach it to his person and the chain itself is too intricate for him to tie it over itself without creating a nearly impossible knot. There's a Rune etched into the metal but it's not one he can recall at the moment. It doesn't help that it's so small he can barely make it out as the light plays off the gently swaying metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No clasp. Too thin to tie, too wide to wrap around another stone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Perhaps it's not finished yet. Understandable considering Ethari's workload.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By all means make yourself at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan stiffened and shot a glance over his shoulder to find Ethari in the doorway to the forge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I was looking for you." Runaan stood up from the chair in a single fluid motion Chiding himself mentally for losing track of the rest of his surroundings. That's the difference between thinking you're safe and having a blade to your throat. Though he reasoned that his mind knew Ethari's footsteps and had marked them but knew he posed no threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I see you found my ceangail charm instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan narrowed his eyes on the chain still in his hand. "Ceangail?" He muttered. The small rune glowed and realization dawned. For all of his quick reflexes in an attempt to throw the metal; the enchantment was faster and snaked around his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Runaan shot a murderous look at Ethari; an expression that only darkened when it was met with a smirk. The assassin turned his glare back on the chain and opened his mouth to speak the counter spell there's a hand against his lips. "I take it you're not impressed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He planned this out. I'll murder him. Cheeky bastard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan narrowed his eyes and turned his head to speak. "I'll refrain from killing you long enough for you to explain why in the name of shadows would I need a Ceangail enchantment on a chain?" The metal tightened against his skin but Runaan is too exasperated to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ethari shrugged innocently. "I thought the answer rather obvious; In case you need to take a hostage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan scoffed and lifted his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn his horns making him taller than me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> "Assassins don't take hostages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hm, well there's nothing in the rules that says a blacksmith can't. You're not going to stay out trouble otherwise…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan sighed and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That argument from this morning. It wasn't actually about Rayla-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The way Ethari's eyes flickered is answer enough. Runaan stepped closer. Pressing on the metal weak spot. Thinking through another possible explanation for his husband to be upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Is it the scouting mission?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Eta..you've never worried about something like that before, at least, not like this," Runaan lifted his hands and Ethari glanced away from the chain. Setting his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It's just a scouting mission, moonlight-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Then they should be sending a shadow-forsaken </span>
  <em>
    <span>scout </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the head of an assassin group and you shouldn't be going alone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "They're just being overly cautionary. They're spread thin as it is and I can travel faster on my own. Taking anyone else with me is putting other lives in danger. It's Katolis; I'll be over the border and back before you have too much time to miss me. Rayla will be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "She'll have training."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan flinched almost imperceptibly at Ethari's tone. "It was hard enough worrying about just you, shade...now I have to worry over both of you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'll be as careful as I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari closed the space between them and tugged on Runaan's wrists so that his husband's fingers were across his chest. The palm of one hand against his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "If you come back with so much as a bruise that I suspect wasn't caused by typical Runaan- recklessness. I'll make this a matching set and tie your feet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan felt his lips twitch even as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. You're very intimidating...but in order for that threat to carry any weight you have to let me go first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ethari shook his head. "I have never once let you go and I never will. Not without a kiss first."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A sword in one's hand can be used as a link to one's heart - you hurt only if you are hurt yourself and want others to share your pain, and you protect if you have strong bonds with others you want to maintain..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tamuna Tsertsvadze</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Blessed Moon, Runaan, I threw that last swing so hard that I broke your face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Tiadrin beat Runaan to the punch and elbowed Lain in the ribs. He wheezed and shot her a beeserching pout. "..Ow! Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" He protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tia just rolled her eyes. "You didn't break his face you idiot, he's just realized he's got a little shadow." She tilted her horns to point out Ethari leaning against a pillar of the sparring pavilion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Runaan met Tia's smirk with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "There's the Runaan I'm used to!" Lain cheered. "Thank the shadows. I thought I was going to have to tell the healers you'd come down with a case of Moonshadow Madness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Runaan scoffed and turned his head to focus entirely on Tia and Lain. "Hypocrisy isn't a good color on either of you. If I had a moonstone for every time I've caught the two of you looking at each other-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lain huffed. Not sure if he should be offended or amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "That was different." Tia insisted flatly as she shifted her stance and stalked towards the weapons rack in the corner of the wide pavilion. Replacing the sword she'd used in the last hour with a hooked chain. "Because we weren't entirely obvious to flirting beforehand." She shot Runaan another look. Partly to needle him. Partly because she was trying to distract him a little bit more. Having noticed Lain's attempt to sneak up on Runaan while the assassin had turned his head back to Ethari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan turned his head to Lain at the last second and smirked before grabbing his wrist and spinning around, pulling Lain along by the wrist before executing the rest of the motion that ended with Lain over his shoulder and on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tiadrin's disappointed tsk echoed in the wake of the solid thud of her sparring partner hitting the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Who is oblivious now?" Runaan stood up and shot a triumphant grin at Tia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "...Still you." Lain coughed out the words as he rolled to his feet. "You had to show him how to hold a sword for moon's sake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding it wrong." Runaan answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "He was a blacksmith apprentice- of course he would know how to properly hold a blade on his own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> holding it wrong on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Ever consider that?!" Ethari's voice broke the the argument. Three sets of eyes turned to look in his direction and back between the three of them without answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I think I liked it better when you were both oblivious. You two make me sick!" Lain teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You sure that's not from when he threw you over his shoulder just now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Shut up Ethari no one asked you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well if you ask me," Tiadrin tossed the hook on the chain from one hand to the other. "We should get back to training. Do you think you'll be humiliated if you take us one-on-two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    "Are you implying I'll lose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Maybe if you spend half as much time practicing instead of staring at Ethari you won't, should we find out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Runaan backed up a full eight strides to gain extra ground. Watching as Tia and Lian mirrored the motion. Branching off slightly to his left and right. No one turned their backs on each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Runaan stood motionless for another moment before he tilted his horns to the right, the the left. Tia and Lain rushed him but not at the same time. Tia moved in front of him to take the brunt of his attention and focus but he tried to keep Lain in the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Moving in on his right side, where he was weaker thanks to the wound from a human ambush on the edge of the border.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runaan spun on his heal to give himself the inch he needed to block Lain and had to twist the rest of his body to avoid getting caughtin the other side by Tia's hooked chain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He let them gain ground enough justto learn the pattern of their strikes. He ducked away from another strike. Not entirely sure which one of them it came from. He pressed his back against a pillar at the edge of the pavilion. Buying himself the time he needs to catch his breath and prepare to go on the offensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  It's this split second in which he noticed that Ethari is no longer leaning against his own pillar. Ethan is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The smirk on Runaan's face doesn't last long. Lain's gotten brave enough to invade his hiding place and Runaan has to push away from the pillar to give himself enough momentum to escape the reach of his friend's weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  ...If he can just separate them long enough…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sees Lain raise his sword and faint at the last second to try and catch him with a downward sweep. Runaan lifted his foot to kick the blade out of Lain's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  By the time Lain haslooked up at Runaan the blade is already skidding across stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Lain!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tiadrin's protective instincts kicked in and Runaan adjusted his stance to look over his shoulder. Something in his expression betrayed him to Lain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Tia! Watch your-!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> But the warning came too late. Tia froze at the faint chill of metal against her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Two against one is hardly fair, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiadrin pushed her chin up and grinned wide despite the defeat. "I see Runaan taught you sass as well."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It started with Cahira looking for her elf in a familiar place.</p><p>Or...when the boyfriend is away. The blacksmith and the Moonstrider play.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If all the beasts were gone, men would die from a great loneliness of spirit, for whatever happens to the beasts also happens to the man. All things are connected."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Chief Seattle of The Sywamish Tribe </em>
</p><hr/><p>Ethari noticed it when Runaan left on his first long distant mission across the border. </p><p>   Cahira would show up at the forge at some point or another. The young Moonstrider would pace restless at the base of the forge steps. Sniffing around and making the occasional noise. Usually a yip or a whine. Its one such sound that had lead Ethari to discover the habit Cahira had made for herself.</p><p>  He came out of the forge to investigate a particularly concerning howl for attention to find her sitting at the base of the forge steps. She'd stood up and yipped at him. The feathers on her tail swinging back and forth.</p><p> Then slowing. She'd pinned her ears back against her head. Whined again and lowered her head. Baring all her teeth at him before she made a point of turning her back to him and laying down with her long snout tucked into her feathers.</p><p>  He'd sighed softly at her. "Yeah, I know. Not who you want. Don't worry, I miss him too. Runaan will be back."</p><p>  Cahira lifted her head at the name but seemed confused when speaking the name didn't summon the person. "He'll be back."</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Ethari takes up the habit of sitting out on the forge steps while he sharpened knives or sword blades. That's how he knows that she can play fetch. Or some more practical variation of the game. He can't even say what exactly made him lose his grip on the blade but he has to let it fall or risk losing a finger.</p><p>  The immediate reaction when she had stood up from her original place curled at the bottom of the steps and trotted over to the blade. He stood up and attempted to warn her away from it. Worried that she'd slice her nose or her paw.</p><p> She'd looked up at him and huffed.</p><p> Resuming her sniffing and he'd waited for her to lose interest knowing full well that an angry Moonstrider can be twice as viscous as a human wolf if it felt provoked.</p><p>  Cahira pushed her snout carefully along the edge of the blade. From its handle to the tip and back again. By this point Ethari has thought it better to take his chances upset Cahira then risk Runaan's wrath if he comes back to find his Moonstrider's mouth torn to shreds. Ethari reached out a hand on pure instinct as he approached her.</p><p> The Moonstrider looked at the outstretched hand and bowed her head again. Picking up the weapon- handle in her mouth- and trotted over to him. Turning her head to the side just enough so that there's enough room for Ethari to place his hand just under her teeth.</p><p> He reached for it and aside from a slight flare of her nostrils and?a twitch of her ears she stood still and allowed him to wrap his fingers around the hilt. He didn't need to tug it out of her mouth as he'd assumed. She let go and stepped back. Head still tilted as she watched him. Curious he looked at the sword. Then at her. She didn't seem to have injured herself.</p><p>  He went back up the stairs. Picking up his whetstone and continued working.</p><p> After another moment or two of watching him. She went about her own day. Laying down with her legs tucked beneath her body and her nose hidden in her tail feathers.</p><p> It's another three minutes before he decided to test his theory. He dropped the blade again. This time in a different place having moved himself about five steps further down.</p><p> Cahira's ears twitched upwards and she lifted her head and then stood up. Searching out the shining of the metal in the grass. Picking up the handle in her mouth and trotting to Ethari. Front paws on the steps as she waited with titled head. She lets him repeat this about a dozen times within hour before she snarls at him when she catches him in the act of trying to drop it again. </p><p>  Ethari rolled his eyes. Wondering why it surprised him in the first place. "'Couse Ru would teach ya to pick up a blade."</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>It's the next day after that he finds out the little trick works with knives and -unsurprisingly- arrows. And that is where the game of it has to stop and he's snapped at to quit wasting time and come do something <em>useful</em> <em>inside</em> for once.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Runaan comes back from the mission more or less fine four days after; as far as Ethari can tell, if his eyes a little bit darker and older-looking. Nothing at all compared to his first mission.</p><p> And as far as Cahira is concerned. Ethari doesn't exist anymore but by then a routine has been set though he hadn't known it.</p><p>   Two months later Ethari heard a bark from outside of the forge doors. When Runaan is gone. Cahira shows up.</p><p>   Moonstriders molt their tail feathers like birds and if Runaan isn't home to collect them.</p><p>Cahira leaves them instead. Ethari finds them on the first steps of the forge. He cleans and cuts them. Dies them a darker green and use them as fletching in another set of arrows for Runaan.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>"I won't have as much time to watch her Runaan. I'm almost done with my apprenticeship. I'll have to take on the full responsibility of the forge sooner or later.</p><p>  "She'll be alright on her own for a bit. Give me a few days to figure something out."</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>That '<em> something' </em> is a Shadowpaw kitten. Does Runaan <em> tell </em> him these things. Of course not! Ethari just woke up with the little heathen of a creature sitting on his chest in place of his boyfriend's warmth.</p><p>  "If you think this is going to be a suitable replacement for you, you're horribly mistaken."</p><p>   Runaan hadn't even turned around to face him completely before he'd laughed. </p><p>   "I suppose that it will make a decent enough second though; seeing as how it's made itself at home underneath your shirt and gotten it's paws tangled in your scarf?"</p><p> The Shadowpaw kitten eyed Runaan from where it's nestled itself against Ethari's chest. Small but widely built head poking out from the collar of Ethari's shirt.</p><p>  "It hisses at me just as much as you do."</p><p>  "You're a horrible liar, Eta. I don't hiss at you and neither does that cat."</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Shadowpaws grow fast It's four months before Kalil's fully grown physically. At the very least Ethari and Runaan no longer have to worry about Cahira trampling him underfoot anymore. </p><p> Runaan noticed right away that Cahira didn't like the fact that she now has competition for being Ethari's unspoken protector when Runaan is away but she's been scolded away from one too many fights and is too smart and proud to start one.</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>   The mission is a routine scouting of the valley on the outskirts of Silvergrove. Starting from the adoraburr meadow and going in an ever widening arch as far as they can go in half a day. Usually nothing makes it past the canyon of the Sun King. Humans anyway….</p><p>  Banthers on the other hand. Different story.</p><p> Even with all of his training and his team behind his every step. It can match them on ground or in tree. They have to retreat and pray to moon and shadow that it will give up.</p><p> They can't kill it...it has kits.</p><p> The Silvergrove will just have to cut off trade for the coming months until the breeding season is over...if It doesn't move on it's own they'll have to come up with another plan...</p><p>  Runaan tucked his arm and elbow into his right side. Heaving out a breath and cursed. Because of course the banter would slash him over old scars.</p><p>  Weakness. It had sensed that he's the weakest link in his chain dispite being told he's fit to lead them…</p><p>
  <em> If I live… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...I don't fear death... </em>
</p><p> Too suddenly the world started spinning and Runaan felt his feet slipping from the tree limb. The ground rushed up to catch him as he tried to twist. He hears snarling as he fell. Banter….and <em> something else…  </em></p><p>
  <em> Kalil… </em>
</p><p> Runaan sees a blurry smudge of black, white and purple rushing out of the trees before the darkness encroached upon his vision completely. </p><p>   ...Waking up brings conflicting pain and comfort and pain. There's a rumbling that he can feel in his spine. The purr is calm but  still strong and Runaan is reminded of the last echo of thunder after a storm.</p><p>  There's a pain in his side and when he tried to twist away from it. There's hands pressing him down deeper into the fading thunder of a purr and the ground beneath that. </p><p> "You move while they're knitting you back together and I swear to the shadows I'll tell Kalil to gut you, and I'll help him do it."</p><p>   "Knew you liked the cat more than me."</p><p> :"The <em> cat's not </em> a bleeding idiot!" </p><p>  "Love you too, Eta."</p><p> </p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p>Cahira and Kalil get along fine after that.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reminder that Runaan and his Moonstrider- whom I named Cahira- shared the same fate of getting their souls sucked out of their bodies in canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>